Classes
Introduction Class(es) is what defines a creature's role and profession. There are four groups of classes: warrior, priest, mage and rogue. Classes in each group, with a few exceptions, follow the same basic rules and have access to similar high-level class ability pool. A creature's class affects nearly all aspects of the rules: the weapons and armor they may use, whether they may cast spells, and which spell books they use. The class also grants the creature special abilities, passive effects, and defines which benefits they gain with level advances. Some classes have strict requirements and are available only to creatures of particular races or alignments, but all have minimums in certain ability scores. Many characteristics of classes are further altered by kits which are modified versions of the basic classes. Class group :* From ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' onward, barbarian and mage specializations are treated as kits :† Only from Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn onward :‡ Only in Enhanced Editions Kits After picking a single class in Baldur's Gate II and Enhanced Editions of the games, you can choose a class kit. Class kits modify the base class by adding bonuses, replacing special abilities, and balancing these with penalties. Some class kits have restrictions that differ from those of the base class. Mage specializations are treated as mage kits from Baldur's Gate II, Barbarians are treated as a fighter kit in Enhanced Editions. ''The following Table only reflects the state after ''EE version 2.0. Gameplay As of EE v2.3.673 and classic games, class kits other than specialist mages are treated as “NONE” school, which behaves as a dedicated school the same way as the schools of specialist mages, thus kitted protagonists enjoy a +2 saving throws bonus when made save facing “NONE” school sources, also carry a -2 saving throws penalty to victims when using “NONE” school sources. For kitted dual-classers, the above advantages always apply. Exceptions exist among companions: Anomen, Imoen from BG2Chapter4 onward, Sarvorak etc, enjoy the ST augments since their flags are set to “NONE” despite being unkitted. “NONE” school sources also includes: * Many non-player, unkitted creatures, as well as their abilities * Certain player spells, abilities such as Dragon Breath * Most on-hit effects from physical weapons such as Celestial Fury * Most charge abilities such as Celestial Fury’s blindness, Oil of Fiery Burning, but excluding wands, whose charges are assigned to mage schools accordinglyVarious researchers on The Adventurer's Lounge: Guidance and Support for No Reload Challengers- Newbie or Veteran thread Multi-class Non-human races may choose to multi-class at character creation, advancing in two or three unkitted classes simultaneously. Multi-class creatures gain the advantages and abide the limitations of every class, they divide their experience points among their classes, so they progress in levels more slowly than single class creatures. Any XP gained are stored in total, the in-game XP values for each class are rounded down numbers after total XP is divided by the class number for display purpose, there’s no XP loss. Valid multi-class combinations *Gnomes gain levels in Illusionist instead of Mage. * For information on HP, see Multi-class HP * Multi-class characters typically only broaden their repertoire of abilities and equipment. Some equipment restrictions apply as follows: ** Fighters have no restrictions and may only be restricted by limitations imposed by other classes ** Clerics impose their weapon restriction on other classes, e.g. a cleric/thief may not use bladed weapons, unless the thief earns the high-level ability Use Any Item ** Mages may equip armor granted by other classes but their arcane spellcasting will be disabled until the armor is removed or unless it's elven chain mail; however, they may equip helmets with no penalty to spellcasting ** Thieves can equip weapons granted by another class but may only Backstab using native thief weapons, therefore cleric/thieves may only Backstab with clubs and quarter staves; they may also only use Thieving Abilities while wearing Leather, Studded Leather, or Hide armor regardless of armors granted by other classes ** Druids impose their weapon restriction on other classes, e.g. a fighter/druid may not equip longswords; however, they do gain the ability to equip metallic armors * Lore, Proficiency Points, saving throws, THAC0: Only the highest value among all classes will be used. Multi-class fighters may only achieve specialization (2 points), with the exception of two-weapon style in weapon proficiency * HLAs will be gained from every class each level once total XP exceeds 3,000,000 Dual-class Humans may not MULTI-class, but can instead DUAL-class, starting from a Level 2 kitted or a unkitted class onward. By doing so, they cease to advance in their current class and start to develop a new, unkitted class from its Level 1. Once they have changed to a second class, they cannot go back to the first. In addition, the abilities of the first class become unavailable until the second class reaches one level beyond the level where the first class stopped. This option may only ever be done once, even if the requirements are met for more than one new class. IMPORTANT: The experience cap in Throne of Bhaal is 8,000,000, experience points from both the exact XP requirement of the level of the first class and the total XP from the second class count towards this total. Please make sure that there're sufficient points left available to progress high enough in the second class. Valid dual-class paths and requirements * HP, see Dual-class HP * Item usage restrictions are generally the same as multi-class outlined above. The restrictions and item usage array of the first class, even if inactive, apply to the current class. E.g. a cleric dualed to ranger may not use slashing or piercing weapons at any time, however, the game will still let you put proficiency points into bows, daggers, etc. while the cleric class is inactive, but you will not be able to equip them. You may use any armor allowed by either class once the former class becomes active again. Some passive effects like Use Any Item remain effective even if the class is inactive. * Once the dual starts, the character is only allowed to spend proficiency points on the weapon array of the second class from then on. Proficiency Points, saving throws, THAC0 will reset to new class's values until first class becomes active again, then only the better value between the two classes will be used. eg: A fighter that puts 3 proficiency points into staffs then dual classes to a Druid and then puts 1 point into staffs while the fighter class is inactive, will only have 3 points (not 4) in staffs once both classes become active. There is no in-game indication as to where your inactive class has proficiency points so it is advisable to write these down before dual classing. Fighters dualed to other class may continue to advance in proficiency up to 5 once they regain their abilities. * HLAs will only be gained from the current active class Gameplay Notable breakpoints for Fighters: *Level 7: 1.5 APR bonus, THAC0 14 *Level 9: Last d10 health increase and warrior constitution health bonus, 7th proficiency point, THAC0 12 *Level 13: 2 APR bonus, THAC0 8 Notable breakpoints for Druids: *Level 12: The druid's unusual experience table causes them to level rapidly from levels 7 to 12, even faster than thieves. Level 12 only requires 300,000 XP (allowing 38 levels of fighter to follow) and grants access to useful level 6 spells. Only go to lvl 13 if the Shapeshifter class kit was chosen (may still reach 37 levels of fighter). Notable breakpoints for Rangers: * Level 3: Gains a whopping 7 proficiency points and gives many bonuses while not hindering cleric progression in any noticeable way, excellent if playing in BG1 or preferring a large party where individual XP is lower * Level 9: Last d10 health increase and warrior constitution health bonus, increased backstab multiplier for Stalker, an extra half attack was also gained at level 7 * Level 12: Stalker class kit grabs possible mage's spells and Beast Master gets all Animal Summoning spells at reduced spellbook levels, may still reach level 38 cleric Cleric, Mage, and Thief are not recommended to be taken first due to the extreme power of high level spells in conjunction with high caster levels, or Use Any Item and large Backstab multipliers. Two notable exceptions exist. If wanting to back-stab with every attack: Assassin (9,13,17,21) to Mage (up to 31,29,27,24), for Poison Weapon with Invisibility or Time Stop and occasionally the ultra powerful combination Mislead followed by Black Blade of Disaster and Tenser's Transformation, is often chosen since Multi-class Thief/Mage can not go above level 20 Mage. Level 1 Necromancer Specialist Mage (up to level 12) grants bonuses on Slay Living and Finger of Death (priest) without prohibiting any cleric spells! This also grants access to many useful mage spells (including Greater Malison for truly difficult saving throws of any cleric spell) while still allowing 39 levels of cleric. See also *Ability Scores *Experience Tables *Spell Progression Tables *Reputation Bugs Sources & references Archived content Restrictions on the choice of second class when dual-classing: * All resulting class mixes must be viable multi-class combinations as well (Ex: fighter/druid and ranger/cleric are valid multi-class combinations, but other combinations with druid or ranger are not valid multi-class options). This also means that Bards, Paladins, Barbarians, Shamans, Sorcerers and Monks cannot dual-class or be dual-classed into. * The character's alignment must comply with any restrictions of the second class (e.g. a Lawful Good character may not dual-class as a Thief, and a''' Fighter must be True Neutral to dual-class into a Druid'''). * Your character must have scores of 15 or higher in the prime requisites of your current class and scores of 17 or more in the prime requisites of the class you wish to change to. Druids, Rangers have two prime requisites, and the Shadowdancer thief kit has three. Ex: A cleric attempting to dual-class into a ranger must have 15 Wisdom, and also 17 Strength, 17 Dexterity, but does NOT need to meet the ranger's minimum constitution score of 14 in order to dual-class, as that is not a prime requisite to dual into the ranger class. This is why Imoen may dual-class as a mage (and canonically does so by Baldur's Gate 2), since her Dexterity of 18 meets the requirement for a Thief, and her Intelligence of 17 meets the requirement for a mage. * If attempting to dual-class to a Specialist Mage , the character must also meet the extra minimum statistic requirement for that particular kind of Specialist. This can only be done in the very original Baldur's Gate when specialist mages were separate classes and not mage class kits. Imported characters from BG1 to BG2 or to any Enhanced Edition will have their specialist mage kit stripped if it was their second class. HP will be locked at the value it was at when you choose to dual class until you regain use of your first class. After that you will gain additional HP according to your second class. Ex: a level 9 fighter with constitution of 18 has 126 HP dualed into mage; even at fighter (lv9) > mage (lv9) s/he still has 126 HP; but once s/he reaches fighter (lv9) > mage (lv10), the HP goes to 132 and the character starts to gain HP as a mage now. As Warrior class group gains most HP at low levels than any other class groups, they're generally recommended to be taken first for a greater HP sum. Ru:Классы Category:Classes Category:Game mechanics